Blood Moon
by E.V. Laurie
Summary: Kagome follows Inuyasha to catch him red-handed with Kikyo. However, she gets lost before reaching them and stumbles upon a surprise that only happens during the nights of the Blood Moon. SesshxKag
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

**Prelude to the Moon**

"Where the hell I am?" she mumbled to herself while she took another hesitant step in the darkness. Supposedly, the moon was out lighting the whole earth up while the sun was on the other side of the planet providing warmth and what not. However, in that particular part of the forest in which she ended up, she could barely see a foot in front of her. "Damn it all" she cursed as a root, or what she guessed was a root, intercepted her foot stopping the forward motion and making her fall face first to the earth. 'Oh why?' she wondered while she got up and unseeingly cleaned the dirt from her cloth. 'Why did I have to follow Inuyasha? I should know by now where he is. I mean, I know he is with _her_ but I just have to make sure' readying herself to continue she opened her eyes more. It was a useless action but she needed to see something. She vaguely though she must look like an owl as she took another careful step. 'Somehow, that thought just sounded stupid' she told herself. 'I mean, everybody saw the white snake thingy, right? And then Inuyasha made up some stupid excuse and left going the same way the soul stealer had. It not that hard to figure out who the snake belongs to or where Inuyasha was going but I just had to come up with some unconceivable lie to try and catch the fool in the act' she laughed humorlessly to herself. "Look where that got me".

Oh, yes, the cheater, the two-timer, the brawns-and-no-brain half-demon had left after dinner to… What had been his words? Hunt. Seriously, it was the middle of the night with a full moon lazily hanging on the sky. They had restocked not two days before and he was hunting. And what was she supposedly doing? Higurashi Kagome was gathering herbs because she obviously didn't have a first air kid in her backpack.

"Brilliant, Kagome, really brilliant" she congratulated herself because there was nobody else to do it. "Next time, at least learn something about herbs before going to gather them at such an ungodly hour" she reprimanded herself.

She wanted to go home, curl herself in her comfortable bed and forget that she was half-demon hunting. Or better yet, forget that ever had had such asinine idea. Taking another semi-acrobatic step to not fall once more, she notice the forest was a little bit clearer. Now that there was some visibility, she could notice fewer trees so she assumed that at some point in her search, she had entered a really dense part of the forest allowing zero visibility. With enough light to help her find her way, she continued her trek though the night woods. It took her a while to recognize the place and finally breathe easy and lose the ugly monster called fear that had been assaulting her mind for while. There was a time she actually thought she was hopelessly lost and that some random demon would kill her. Lucky for her, there was no demon in the vicinity and she had hidden her presence so Inuyasha wouldn't have noticed her; although that didn't include the sound of her clumsy footfalls. Either way, she was happy that her feelings didn't get her in too deep of a trouble this time, but maybe it was too soon to assume that since their camp was still a little far away.

As she made her way toward camp, some bushes behind her moved. Her head wiped around fast and stopped to look closely for anything that was not green, brown or unmoving. Her ears tried to capture any sound that might indicate that she was not alone but only the night's noise like an owl, the wind and the ever annoying cricket reached her. Thinking that she might have conjured the thing up, she turned around and continued on her way. No sooner she was heading back that another rustle of leaves was heard. By then, she was beginning to freak out. She was in the middle of a forest, alone without protection, she even forgot the bow and arrows –she wasn't used to carrying it around all the time– and, apparently, something was lurking around. That wasn't good for her well being. With wide eyes looking everywhere, she continued on her way ignoring the feeling of eyes in her back. That, she decided, was just part of her imagination. It had to be. Just then, a humanoid shadow was cast but soon disappeared.

She was startled and gasped but when she looked up toward where the owner of the shadow was supposed to be, nothing stood there except for trees and darkness. 'Not good' she told herself. She had to be hallucinating or somebody was playing some trick on her. 'Let's hope is not somebody playing with his food' she begged.

Hastening her pace, the sound of footsteps behind her soon followed. She knew that was her mind, although she wasn't so sure that her mind was also making up those she heard around her in the thickest parts of the forest. Trying to ignore them, she couldn't help but notice that the footsteps were always heading to where she came from. She even thought that it wasn't just one pair of feet that were making the noise but had little proof to back it up. Besides, that would only scare her more. It was good enough that she had the heeby jeebies. However, curiosity rose and she looked toward the forest to see something silver among the vegetation. The thing was shiny and looked like it floated or just moved from one side to the other. Somehow it looked like hair and it reminded her of a dog eared two timing bastard that made her follow him through a darken forest and was now playing with her.

"Inuyasha" came out the name of the soon to be severely punished half-demon. Her voice was full of the dark promise of pain.

Oh, she had been afraid, but now she was raving mad. Her eyes darkened as she tried to contain the scream and at the same time think of the most horrible way to punish the playful half-demon. No, this time Sit wasn't good enough. There had to be something else that could teach him the lesson. While, she pondered for an adequate punishment, the silver hair continued into the forest and was almost lost among the trees but she noticed in the nick of time and, in wonderment, she followed.

'What could Inuyasha be doing here?' she wondered. 'And where is he going?' this time stupidity took the place of curiosity as she once again entered the forest following the inept half-demon.

* * *

Inuyasha had spent the last two hour enjoying Kikyo's cold flesh and he was somewhat satisfied but he needed to get back to camp in case they became too suspicious. He even thought of hunting some rabbits before remembering that they were probably sleep in their little caves; which reminded him that his companion could have figured out that he was with the undead priestess. Meaning, Kagome knew it. Giving a heavy sigh he knew that he had to explain but therein laid the problem. How was Inuyasha to explain that he had gone to Kikyo because it was the night of the Blood Moon? They wouldn't understand. Well, at least not Sango and Miroku because they were humans and feared the occurrence each time it happened; and being a human who could blame them. During the nights the moon turned red, many females disappeared from their villages only to appear sometime later or to just simply never return to their home. Well, who would after being ravaged by a demon? Did it sound as savage as he thought it did? It wasn't like the demon attacked anything of the opposite sex and ate them afterwards. To male demons, the Blood Moon was some kind of holyday. It was the day they cherished their mate and, many of them, choose that day to take their human lover with them and, let's just say, cuddle under the moon. Those that were not mated, celebrated the occurrence all the same for it was unusual and far between. However, they showed their respect for the female anatomy more than their love for the woman and they did it by bringing their companion to the most delicious peak they could.

Inuyasha was balancing between the two. He loved Kikyo but it just wasn't the same anymore. She was cold and not only her skin, her personality too. She probably accepted him to spite Kagome or he didn't think she would have let him near her at all. Besides, the woman was dead even when he felt he owe her his loyalty, something Kagome also deserved. But he just couldn't bring himself to forget the more unfortunate priestess. Moreover, even if he wanted to celebrate the Blood Moon with Kagome, he was sure she would sit him to hell and back for even mentioning it to her.

Finally reaching the clearing where they had camped, he noticed that the occupants were awake. It was late and the moon had yet to change colors, but they should be sleeping. Why, then, were they awake? Looking around camp and assessing everything that was in it, he noticed that a very important someone wasn't present. Furrowing his brown thinking where the girl could be at that time of night, he decided that questioning his so called friends was the faster way of solving the puzzle.

"Hey, where's Kagome? Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping' with the lot of ya?" he asked not too delicately.

"Well, you see…" mumbled the nervous Sango. She knew how Inuyasha was going to get when he found out and she didn't like it when he screamed. It could attract unwanted attention in this unholy night. She felt a lot of movement in the vicinity and, even when nobody had attacked them, she still felt that the worst was yet to come.

"What Sango is trying to say, Inuyasha, is why isn't Kagome with _you_?" asked the monk accusing the half-demon of doing something to anger the young priestess.

"With me? Why would she?" wondered their dog-brained friend in his boisterous voice.

"Because she followed you after you left to find Kikyo" replied the now angry demon slayer "She said she was going to gather some herbs. Ha, that's just as funny as a half-demon hunting rabbits at midnight".

"Wha-? What does that have to do with this? And didn't feel her at all" replied the half-demon.

"Of course not Inuyasha. If she went after you, do you think she would be flaring her aura for everyone to know? She was trying to catch you in the act so why would she let you know she was around?" reproached the slayer.

"Keh" was the only thing he said in his defense.

"The thing is, Inuyasha, she hasn't returned yet" informed the monk and that seemed to do the act.

"Oh, Monk, do you think she saw what this dog was doing and ran away into the forest trying to put some distant between her and this two timing…"

"Hey"

"Now, my dear Sango, that, I don't know. But let's hope she is not lost and that she returns before the night is over" tried to sooth the monk.

"Oh no, we're not waiting, we have to find her before it's too late" he said without thinking, not that he ever did.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" asked the slayer looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No-nothing, just that tonight's the Blood Moon" that was enough to make both humans pale. "Now don't look like that, it's just a demon celebration not mindless idiots eating innocent maidens" he assured them.

"But maybe one of these demon forces himself upon Kagome" said the worried woman.

"Nah, I don't worry about those, the wench know how to use bow and arrow, she can shoot 'em" replied the half-demon offhandedly but soon followed the pointing finger of the demon slayer. "Shit. Still, those demon don't worry me, one does though".

"And who could be this 'oh so greatly feared demon', Inuyasha" asked the monk with a little too much sarcasm for the half-demon's liking.

"Sesshoumaru"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2**

**Blood Moon**

**T**he more she walked, the more the person –or demon– in front of her went into the forest and it didn't seem to ever stop. Eventually, after being extremely sure that she didn't know where she was and the only alternative was to follow whoever was in front of her –she had abandoned the thought that it might be Inuyasha some time ago–, she accepted that she had made a mistake. There was no way of knowing if the demon was good or not, even less if he was a potential danger to her or where he was going. Really, the whole situation was bizarre and unexpected. Then again, it was her idiocy that let her to be in such situation so it didn't seem that strange and unforeseen at all. Thus she continued to follow the mystery demon through the forest without complain.

However, as expected, everything couldn't go right for Kagome. From out of nowhere, the silent, normal forest was invaded by howling. It was a single lone wail that lasted for several seconds before quieting down. It sounded sad as it called to the moon and scared the forest into an unnatural silent.

Kagome herself became of stone when she heard it and looked around trying to pinpoint from where the sound was coming to place it in the 'Do Not Go There' list. And she would have followed her own advice if it wasn't because the stranger was heading that way. Having no clue to where she was and any place looking better than a semi-dark forest in the middle of the night, she tailed behind the demon at a safe distance as she had been doing the whole night.

By then, the evening was becoming dimmer and the silhouette of her guide disappeared from her view. Maybe he ran to his destination. She had no idea, but that didn't make her feel better. Especially when the terrifying howl from before was heard again. This one, however, wasn't alone. As soon as it was hushing, another howl joined the fading sound. Three mores after the second, several others joined the first one as it howled again.

She almost panicked thinking that she might be attacked and hurried her pace toward where her guide had disappeared and, consequently, toward the howling. Her friends later would question her sanity, but she was trying to keep herself alive… by running head first toward the danger. She knew it wasn't smart. She also knew that the night was getting darker and thing were getting a red tint to it. Plus, that infernal howling wasn't letting up any time soon.

Once more she found herself opening her eyes wide to see in front of her trying not to fall. This time, thanks God, she managed to maintain herself erect. Something she would appreciate soon enough as she came to be closing to a clearing. From some distance away she heard something. Paws moving over the ground, low barks, and louder howling than made her want to run the other way, but at the same time she got curious.

She had followed a mysterious demon here. She concluded he had to have being heading there from the start because there was nothing else except trees for miles around. He had gone there to do something. What could it be? It sounded like a meeting by the amount of sound coming from the clearing. Who would he be meeting?

Getting closer to get a look at the meeting place, Kagome came face to face what she supposed was a pack of demon. They were in their animal form and had a range of color from black to dark brown, golden and silver. There were some red ones as well, and all of them were canines. Some fox, and two or three wolf with a lot of dogs in the mix. They were, at that moment, not concerned with her presence at all. Although she was sure they knew of her uninvited attendance, so she just studied them as they howled at the blood red moon that hanged in the heavens.

Then, she understood. They were celebrating a rare occurrence in the night sky, a total lunar eclipse. If she wasn't mistaken, there was only a 35% chance that the eclipse would be total and an eclipse only occurred twice or maybe four times a year. However, the chances that the moon would take the red color during a total eclipse depended on the atmosphere of the earth. Because the moon would be a little behind the earth –most of the time the natural satellite went over or under the globe allowing it to be full when on the night side of the planet– the sun rays shouldn't be able to make it there, nevertheless, some of them go through the atmosphere which sent out the blue rays and directed the red ones toward the moon making it take colors like yellow, pink or red.

Kagome wondered how they knew it would happen that day, but ignored it as she as well watched the wonder of the red moon. Knowing the eclipse wouldn't be over for hours and that it had barely began not half an hour ago, she turned her attention to the group. It was then that she noticed a particular huge dog that prowled around as if he owned the place.

The beast was white and huge. His muscled limps, big fangs and red eyes reminded her of a nightmarish dog demon of about the same size, but convinced herself that it couldn't be possible. The monster gave a last long howl to the red moon before it transformed into a smaller ball of light and landed in the middle of the clearing. As the light dimmed, the silhouette of a man she knew too well took precedent over the now moving demon group.

* * *

**"I**nuyasha, what does Sesshoumaru has to do with all this?" Sango asked not getting anything at all. "He is the Lord of the West. I really don't see him taking part in any kind of celebration."

"I would agree with ya most of the time, but 'n this case, I don't think I can," said the somewhat worried half-demon. "Actually, Sesshoumaru organizes a party during each Blood Moon in a clearing not so far from here and they're quite popular."

"A party?" Asked Miroku not exactly believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, mostly canines are invited. Especially those that hold an important position in the West and that are single," confirmed Inuyasha. Seeing the unbelieving looks his friends were giving him, he couldn't help but snap. "What? Ya don't think it true? Well, let me tell ya that I went to one of those once, and by God if I found it in me to tell ya about it, ya wouldn't like it one bit." Taking a deep breath he continued in more calmed voice. "As a rule, I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't even get close to a human, but during the celebration I'm not so sure. He might act differently. Just like that time…" he mumbled to himself. He really was afraid that Kagome might end up in Sesshoumaru's grasp and this time, he wasn't sure he wouldn't be able to stop him or help her. He just hoped that, unlike that time, nobody ended up dead.

* * *

**T**he priestess couldn't take her eyes off Sesshoumaru as he appeared naked as the day he was born in the middle of the clearing, standing tall in his glory. His defined muscles shone under the moonlight and they rippled as he moved forward. Although fascinating, it broke the spell that held Kagome. She had almost had the time to berate herself if it wasn't because the other demon in the clearing had also changed into their humanoid forms without her noticing.

"Holy fuck," she murmured to herself forgetting that she was close to a clearing full of demons that could hear her from miles away. But maybe if all those demons weren't naked she wouldn't be speaking to herself in the middle of a danger zone.

Taking some time to digest what she was seeing, she watched wide eyed as the participants began to pair up. Faster than she could understand, moans filled the air as partygoers celebrated the night of the Blood Moon in the never old form of ritualistic sex. _'An orgy,'_ drifted the thought. _'Sesshoumaru is participating in a damned orgy,' _came again the whisper of her conscious mind.

The notion came fast. It was logical and somewhat expected. So it was normal to search with her eyes the object of said thoughts who wasn't anywhere to be found.

Kagome knew from experience that a dangerous predator which had disappeared from the field of vision was bad news. Most of the time it meant he was behind its target, or close enough to kill it fast. In Sesshoumaru's case, there was no way of knowing if one would still be alive even when his gorgeous golden eyes were the only thing one could see. Therefore, the priestess feared the possibility and tensed just thinking about it. But she never stopped looking for the handsome demon among the group. Even then, it wasn't so hard to find the Lord of the Western Lands. Although many of the dog demons present had silver hair, Sesshoumaru's stuck out.

The truth was, Kagome had no idea why or how she could pinpoint his position so easily. It might have been that six sense she had developed in the Feudal Era. Fact was, she had found him among the mass of tangled, moaning bodies that covered all available surface of the clearing. He wasn't that far away from the center and the moon shone just enough for the priestess to see him perfectly. Once again, his unearthly beauty captured Kagome's attention. His honey eyes were looking in her general direction but she refused to accept that he saw her.

There was no doubt that he had excellent night vision, but his face was contorted with pleasure and his eyes were clouded, making it impossible for him to notice her presence. Like before, there was an unexpected movement of his part breaking the strange spell that had been cast over her. It was almost unnoticeable, just the subtle rolling of his hips as he lowered his head to capture something in his mouth.

There was somebody under him.

She didn't know what to think, but she cared less as something tightened in her belly. It was an uncomfortable and delicious feeling at the same time, like tickles but with an intensity that made the desire to touch herself a necessity instead of a luxury. Still, she didn't move an inch from her position behind a tree, even when she was beginning to want to.

As if verifying her guess, a delicate hand rose from under Sesshoumaru and hugged him to the body below. He didn't complain and conceded by moving his hips faster and harder. The female underneath him must have been enjoying herself, but it was impossible to distinguish her moans from those of the rest of the orgy. Still, the tightening of the hand was a clear indication.

The Lord, as one would expect, didn't give any information away as he impaled himself in his lover, making his sexy movements a temptation that Kagome was willing to indulge in. There was a half-smile in his face, as if he knew that the woman under him would be satisfied or simply that he was too good for any female's peace of mind. The girl knew that to be true, because in that particular moment, Sesshoumaru's sensual love making to some unknown demoness that he wouldn't remember the next morning, was turning her on as she had never been before.

She somehow wanted to believe that that wasn't the case. Sesshoumaru wasn't making her feel lust in the most basic, animalistic form there was. She wasn't wet and her nipples weren't hard nubs under her bra. And the Ice Prince wasn't looking at her as he fucked someone else with a look that promised immense pleasure. There was no way she was timing her finger, which somehow had found its way to her panty, to each powerful roll of his hips.

_'It just can't be,'_ she told her pleasure filled mind as she squished her clit and massaged her breast in a somewhat impossible to be in position against the tree. It both allowed her movement and view, being Sesshoumaru's eyes the main focus point, just as his movement and the illogical wish that she wanted to be the one under him instead of some demoness.

Kagome shivered. The cool air was dancing around her slightly open blouse even when she hardly felt it. Long forgotten where thought of staying quiet replacing them by the feeling of her fingers inside her, thinking that it was Sesshoumaru. As her peak neared, she thought she had seen all there was to see. She was partially right, except she had a private show for herself.

In that moment, the demon pulled away from his partner letting her see his erect member proudly tall and ready for more action. With one hand, he hauled the female under him into a dog position –totally saw that one coming– and slowly he entered her. The priestess saw the demon woman throw her head back in ecstasy, and Sesshoumaru just hurried his pace, penetrating her hard, fast, in passion. His potent gaze always looking her way as she frantically pushed her fingers inside trying and failing to have the same filling effect that she saw in the demoness' face.

In a flash blinding moment she came, her sweaty body convulsing under two burning suns. Taking a few deep breaths, she fixed her clothes and got ready to leave, but not before looking at Sesshoumaru. To Kagome, he never looked more beautiful as his climax overpowered him, making his growl resonate through the whole forest.

Instinctively, she just knew it was time to go. She was sure they had a pretty good idea a human was there. Hopefully, they wouldn't know who. Once again wrapping a protective shield around her that hid her scent, she ran into the forest.

Through the whole way, she felt like she was being watched, but attributed it to her imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3**

**Dream: Sensual Sesshoumaru**

**K**agome's arrival at camp was a godsend. Sango had been so worried that she hadn't gone to sleep yet and so Miroku hadn't either. Inuyasha was also waiting, somewhat worried but not daring to run into his brother while looking from Kagome. That was something he didn't want to do or see again. However, it didn't deter him from being his usual rude self.

"Where have ya been?" He asked the dazed girl as she stumbled into camp still controlling her scent.

"In the forest," she didn't even pay attention to him as she marched right to her sleeping bag. "Collecting herbs," she added as an afterthought.

"At this time ya were picking plants? But ya are half blind at night, how could ya see the plant?" Inuyasha complained. It was so obvious she was lying but why wouldn't she say where she had been. She wouldn't have come across Sesshoumaru, would she?

"And how did your hunt go Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped at him. She just wanted to go to bed and forget what she had seen and done. Although she had a feeling that she wasn't going to forget that night any time soon. Obviously, dog boy had another idea. "Look, I'm tired and I want to sleep so if you could just shut up for a couple of hours I would really appreciate it."

Unbelieving eyes followed her as she stumbled upon her sleeping place. Ignoring everyone, she got ready to sleep and forget what happened. Snuggling next to Shippou, she hugged him as her eyes closed, hoping the rest of them would follow suit. Kagome was not disappointed as she heard the rustling of feet moving over the uneven earth along with some words of complain from Inuyasha.

* * *

_**D**arkness surrounded her. She was sweating. Hot. Breathing heavily. Something was holding her down. 'Hands,' she acknowledged as they held her thighs separated. An unexpected tremor ran up her body and a moan escaped her throat. It had felt good. Delicious even, as what she guessed was a tongue swept over the bud between her legs one more time. She heaved. Her back arching as a finger entered her. Another moan left her. 'Who was it?' She wondered. 'Inuyasha?' She didn't know. _

_Expectant to know who he was, she raised her head a little only to find a mass of white hair blocking the face of her lover. 'Inuyasha'. As if he sensed her eyes on him, he looked at her. His eyes were of gold, her mashed mind noticed. 'Inuyasha'. The man began to rise, his sculpted torso catching her eyes, but not for long because his smile, wet from her, was even more beautiful, like a treasure lost to civilization for thousands of years, when seen, it awed the watcher. 'Inuyasha'. She beamed at him, opening her arms wide as he came closer. The wind flew around them, moving their hair around and lifting his bangs towards the sky. _

'_Crescent Moon'. So beautiful, the crescent moon in the sky… 'No!' Her mind riled up. 'It couldn't be'. But the smiling man was once again upon her, his fingers moving inside her making her feel the heat and desire that pooled in his hand. His mouth was suckling her breasts and biting her nipples, changing between them once in a while. Kagome couldn't do anything. She didn't know if she wanted that to happen or not. She just understood that she was enjoying it. That she wanted more. That this man had to be the one who gave it to her. The last thought in her head was only one name before she lost herself to passion. 'Sesshoumaru.'_

She woke up panting again, holding her heart so it wouldn't run away.

Her body was wet from the sweating and her bag deformed from trying to restrain her sleeping fantasy. Her hair was sticking to her face, long and messy like a mental patient. Looking around hoping that no one had noticed her moaning or any other strange sound she might have emitted, she saw that they were sleep. It had to be late then, far from morning if even Inuyasha was perched in his tree. Signing in relieve, she held her head between her hands in a sign of desperation. It had been almost a month since the Blood Moon but the events of that fateful night were still fresh in her mind, and the obvious repercussion just beginning to show.

The infernal dreams had begun that night and became more frequent with time. At first, it had been that same night when she had dreamed of them together. She thought it was, psychologically speaking, normal. After all, it had been a shock. But five days later the dream had returned with a vengeance. Then four days, three, two and finally one day between each dream. Kagome wondered if it could get any worse, like daydreaming.

She shuddered. She didn't want to imagine that. Just thinking what Inuyasha would do had her silently praying that such a thing wouldn't happen. She knew it didn't help to pray, for she had been doing just that since the second dream. She had begged whatever god may have been listening to make them stop, to make her forget and to keep the subject of her illicit dreams as far from her as possible. However, she knew that her dreams hadn't gone away. They had just gone in reprieve for several days and they had returned. She knew she still remembered that night. It was impossible not to even if she tried to suppress the memories. And more than anything else, she knew that Sesshoumaru would eventually show up. Not yet, he had not. But he would if he was still trying to kill Naraku. The stubborn Lord would never forgive the _half-demon_ for trying to fool him with the shard that one time he had decided to be a tool to rid of Inuyasha, his pride was just too big to ignore that. So, she just waited to see what else could go wrong. She just knew that this, whatever this was, was just beginning.

Thinking about it only made her feel depressed so she opened her sleeping bag and got out, planning to go to the cold river that was near their camping site. It wasn't that far away that if she screamed, Inuyasha would be there in seconds.

Getting her bathing supplies from her the monstrous yellow bag, she headed into the forest with the images of Sesshoumaru's party in her mind. It was just that the foolishness of that time seemed so similar to this one that she couldn't help it. The air around her crackled with her arousal and she had to hide it in order to avoid being taken by some lust driven _demon_.

Silently, lost in her thoughts she came to stop in the bank of the river. Leaving her things nearby, she undressed and entered the cold water like the day she was born. She didn't mind it too much even if she felt her hot skin tremble under to soft yet biting caress of the water. She went under, wetting her hair and swimming until almost touching the bottom of the river. Once it was obvious that she was freezing to death and that her breath couldn't be held anymore, she surfaced and washed herself.

She took her time taking the sweat out of her body and shampooing her hair before going near the edge and getting out. With no modesty whatsoever, her naked self was seen for a couple of seconds before she dried herself and dressed. When picking her things up in order to go back to camp she couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. She thought that someone was looking at her but one swept of her eyes around the river told her that nobody was there. She wasn't stupid enough to think that her defective eyes could see well in the darkness, but whoever had seen her bath was obviously interested in only that, watching her.

Ignoring the feeling, she continued picking her things up and walking back to camp while her mind cried out for her to leave the river. She was being stalked. It was hard to think of such a thing in the Feudal Era where everybody took whatever they wanted by force or trickery, but there was no other explanation for her missing underwear. It was obvious that making a fuss about it would only alert the pervert that she knew of his existence so it was better to make him think that he was still safe in his hiding spot.

Kagome didn't look for the person or demon –it was a forest so it could go either one. She simply took her belongings and went back to camp. She returned her things to her bag and went to try to sleep once more only failing miserably at it and waiting until everybody was awake to prepare breakfast.

* * *

**M**ore walking was ensued as the sun appeared in the east and moved slowly toward the center of the day sky. Kagome was tired. She hadn't slept well and knowing there was a pervert stealing her underwear didn't make her feel better. Also, Inuyasha was being his slave-driving self as always, although a lot quieter than normal. It made her wonder why before not giving a damn about it seconds later. It was a godsend after all so why look a gift horse in the mouth.

That was before she felt it. An enormous aura was walking towards them calmly. It was impossible to tell if it was alone or not, but the familiarity of it was enough to stop almost everybody where they stood. It was assumed he would appear by himself as he usually did when in Inuyasha's presence but to their surprise, a two headed dragon, a green kappa wilding a two headed staff and a human child appeared with him.

Inuyasha hadn't bothered to stop growling once he smelt his half brother coming toward them and even the surprised appearances wasn't enough to stop the menacing snarl he emitter. As usual, Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he came to block the path of the group of travelers but didn't say anything as he waited for his brother to scream the usual string of profanities that accompanied his arrival. That and his eyes were looking at something, or someone, very intently.

Kagome felt it. She imagined the coldness of the look and tried as hard as her will allowed not to look his way. However, it was too compelling to ignore and her azure eyes just had to take Sesshoumaru's perfect form in to have some kind of peace. Peace, she knew, that wasn't coming any time soon as she turned her face to him and took all his perfect self in.

This time he was dressed. It would be stupid if he wasn't but maybe she was expecting him to be walking around as the day he was born. Then again, it was during the day and outside and he was with a little girl facing his brother. No, it certainly wouldn't do to walk around naked with a perfect body like his. But it didn't seem that he needed any less cloth for her eyes to travel up and down. All that whiteness that surrounded his muscled arms and legs didn't keep her from imagining him bare, like that night in that clearing.

'_Strange,'_ she thought, _'that he would be looking at me.' _But being sure that he hadn't seen her when she had found his orgy she didn't think much of it.

She vaguely heard Inuyasha with his usual, "Bastard, what da ya want?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru was, once again, looking at his brother. "You are in my lands. Leave." He ordered caring little about the half breed's reason for invading his territory.

"We're tracking a shard that has been moving all over the place. Last we know, is within the West so we followed it," crossing his arms as in if challenging his brother to said that his decision had been a wrong one.

"Leave," repeated Sesshoumaru not caring in the least about his brother but already planning to hunt the shard since he knew Naraku could show up to retrieve it.

"I ain't going nowhere 'til I have the shard," whined Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha be quiet," said Kagome coming out of her stupor. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she added going to stand next to Inuyasha in case the _demon_ felt the need to kill her, "there is a possibility that Naraku might show up and, as you already know, we all want a piece of him. It would be unfair if you dispatched him by yourself." She babbled as her voice began to lose its candor under Sesshoumaru's intense eyes.

"What are you getting at, Priestess," stated the Lord not once taking his eyes of her as she fidgeted under the pressure of his _energy_.

"Well, you see, maybe we can go with you to where the shard is and…"

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome, this bastard won't come with us," opposed Inuyasha.

"Shut up, Inuyasha, this way it'll be faster," she chastised him and looked at Sesshoumaru once again but something kept her mouth shut. It wasn't a hand over her lips that did it, but the _demon's_ eyes. The coldness she had expected to find when she looked into the solar orbs wasn't there at all. Lust. Desire of the like she had never seen in the eyes of any other being were directed at her and a small, a very little and unnoticeable knowing smile lightly curve his lips. He was being amused by the whole thing but that wasn't what almost shocked her into a total silence. He knew. Her eyes widen as the excuse she had thought was said. "I can sense the shards."

A triumphant look crossed his eyes before turning on his feet. "That's acceptable." He said before disappearing.

"What?" Overreacted Inuyasha between disbelieve, awe and denial.

"It seems we will be traveling in the West, my friend," said Miroku sagely as he began to follow the retreating Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 4**

**Uncertain**

**S**esshoumaru pretty much disappeared after allowing the group in his lands but he never left Kagome's head. She thought his smile meant he had seen her that time during the Blood Moon, but he could be smiling about anything, like how stupid Inuyasha was or the way he would torture Naraku once he had the evil half-demon in his claws. So Kagome tried to convince herself that the Demon Lord wasn't smiling at her in that lustful secretive way that told her he knew something he was not afraid to use against her.

She was desperate to believe that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her in that forest that night and so she told her mind that that was the case. However, the possibility that it might be just that why he was smiling, didn't make her feel happy to be tracking a crazy shard in the Western Lands. She felt like she was walking right into the dog's den and patiently waiting for said dog to eat her.

She was considering briefly what she could tell him if he ever brought up the undesired topic while she followed at the back of the group and nothing half decent occurred to her. It was obvious she needed help on that matter but whom to ask.

Her first option would be Sango but Kagome had to admit that talking to her antiquated friend about a bunch of people having sex in the open wasn't the best idea. Sango simply was too much feudal era and would find the situation as something evil or degrading so it was best not to inform the warrior lady of the orgy. Besides, Kagome thought that Sango had her hands full with the pervert, which was the second person with whom Kagome could speak. But let's face it, Miroku wasn't sex confidant material. He was too perverted and would probably make the situation worse by making her admit to all those embarrassing moments she was trying to forget.

There was also Shippou, but he was a child not old enough to listen to such details. Inuyasha. Nah, too boisterous so probably all of them would know seconds after she told him. And he would also go brother hunting. Kirara was a _cat_ who didn't understand her predicament and having sex in the open was probably what she did best making her too understanding. Kouga. No way. And Kaede was too old and too far away.

There was no one whom she could count on to help her in such a situation. But for now, things seemed to be going super well because it didn't seem like Sesshoumaru was going to travel with them. Finding that to be calming, Kagome moved forward to stand next to Inuyasha.

After they had lost the Western Lord, the group had counted on her to take them to the shard. As soon as the _half-demon_ had shut his trap, ending his complain spree, she had pointed toward the southwest and they had gone that way for hours. Kagome was beginning to think that the owner of the shard was leading them on. She could sense the shard was at maybe five to six miles away and that was the constant distance between them and it. It hadn't changed at all and it was worrying all of them, but none seemed to want to admit it so they continued on until it was almost dark.

* * *

**M**anaging to make Inuyasha stop was a feat in itself. He was being too stubborn and saying that the faster they found the shard, the sooner they would be out of his brother's hair. Kagome agreed with him but walking around the dark forest tired and hungry didn't seem that appetizing. That was, of course, until said brother showed up.

Sesshoumaru just came out of some bushed and walked toward the bickering group. Inuyasha growled and faced him, expecting an attack but his brother only went to sit down at the roots of the biggest tree in the area. He closed his eyes and let the group do whatever they did during that time. During those seconds nobody moved or talked. They were a little taken aback with the _demon's_ appearance but got over it pretty soon. Well, all except their half-demon friend who left soon after saying he was going to fetch some wood.

The rest of them got around preparing dinner like always but the tense atmosphere didn't dissipate in the least. It was like trying to ignore a huge bright pink elephant that was walking down the street of modern Tokyo. It was impossible. Still, they tried and eventually it was like Sesshoumaru really wasn't there.

"How long before Inuyasha gets back?" Kagome wondered as she waited patiently to heat up the ramen but the _half-demon_ had disappeared.

"Maybe I should go and gather some firewood, just enough to begin making dinner," offered Miroku.

"Yeah," said Kagome with a sigh. "But if you go, make sure to bring enough to last us the whole night, I don't think he's coming back any time soon," admitted Kagome. With Sesshoumaru there, the _half-demon_ would be whining the whole night and it was better if he went to sleep somewhere else, even if she had a pretty good idea where that was.

Miroku nodded and soon was out of sight. The looming forest of the West took him in, in what seemed good faith. But as its owner, one was better careful of what was done while in it. During the day, the tangled trees of dark green leaves and brown bark had seemed friendly enough. But at night, its cold personality was visible.

Kagome didn't want to guess what could happen if she had been alone in such a scary forest. What horrors she could find lingering in the most innocuous place? Such things were better left alone, and they were soon out of her head when the dark silhouette of the monk came into view and heaviness of the air was lifted once again with his perverted mindset.

* * *

**R**olling her hips along with something unseen, Kagome opened her legs wider. She moaned and moved her head from side to side in denied ecstasy. Her breathing was agitated and her body covered in sweat when her glazed blue eyes opened suddenly. She knew the whole clearing reeked of her arousal by then, but didn't find it in her to care. She had spent too many nights awake to think of what that scent covering the whole place might attract. Her subconscious mind knew she would be safe if that was the case. She just couldn't really remember what or who would make sure the group wasn't killed because of something she couldn't control.

Used to the every night ritual, she untangled herself from the worm-like sleeping bag and headed into the forest looking for some source of cold water that would, if by some miracle, cool her down and have her thinking straight once more. Unfortunately, she remembered all too soon that there was no such thing nearby.

After Inuyasha left and everybody ate, she had found some sliver of courage to ask Sesshoumaru if the was some type of water source close to them and she received a cold _'no'_ as an answer. She had had to clean herself with some wet cloth from the drinking water they had. She hadn't been happy to say the least but being angry with the world did little to solve the problem and it had been better than not cleaning herself at all.

It wasn't long before she came to stop in what seem to be a small clearing. She decided that maybe leaving camp wasn't as bad as she first thought. The air was chilly and moist, refreshing and cooling her overheated skin. It was also calm and desolated so she could stay away from the nightmare that plagued her dreams. To many, that demon wasn't anything but a reverie come true and, even if she agreed with how hot he was, personality wise he wasn't the best apple in the tree. Besides, she had her hands full with Inuyasha already to be looking after his brother as well. But then, she couldn't help but imagine how his excited skin could feel under her finger tips. Maybe those dreams were really getting to her and she was beginning to think them true.

Sesshoumaru had an impressive physic. He was lean and strong but not overly muscled or bulky like his half-brother. His height impressed many males and his face made girls envious. He really was just amassing when he wasn't intimidating or killing people. But as marvelous as Sesshoumaru was, he was the kind of person who people tended to look up to and admire from a really safe distance. However, Kagome's not so innocent dreams were giving her a new perspective of how to look at the Demon Lord. The problem had begun when she had started to think of him in that way while awake. There was a time during the past week that her arousal had spike dangerously and almost alerted Inuyasha of her perilous line of thought. But now, with the real thing so close by it was best to just be out of his way. He was too much of a temptation and she liked her limbs exactly where they were, attached to her body.

But now she was away from the _demon_, certain that he wouldn't know what her thoughts were, she saw no harm in indulging a little. She didn't dare do anything physical but when she admitted to herself that she rather like Sesshoumaru's physiology, one of her hands wrapped firmly around her breast and squished. She began to relive the dream, his touches and his hot mouth over her abdomen as her hands roamed over her pj's. The dream consumed her fast, heating her insides to hellish proportions as she fought against its pull as if her life depended on it. The once cool clearing was soon filled with her desire as one hand pinched her nipple and the other headed for unknown territory.

"Priestess," Kagome jumped from the scare as reality came crashing down one her. She had been so stupid to think that the mighty Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice her leaving.

"Yes?" She asked without daring to face the _demon_.

"What are you doing alone in a _demon_ infested forest in the middle of the night." It came out as a statement more than a question. It was like he knew what she had been doing the whole time but wished for her to admit it out loud.

"I-I just wanted to cool myself down," she tried to sound cheerful and innocent but it came out forced. "It was rather hot at camp."

"Really?" His voice was low and right next to her ear. His sensuous tone reminded her of the dream making a shiver run down her spine.

"Yes, really. And since I'm already cool enough it's time to go." She tried to leave but found Sesshoumaru to be blocking the way.

"Now, Priestess, I would have hoped that after seeing _demon_ indulged in the physical pleasures you would have loosened up a little," he informed her. Kagome paled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lord Sesshoumaru but you are out of bounds." She said trying to act offended but, once again, she just sounded scared.

Side stepping the intimidating lord, she continued her walk toward camp. As expected she didn't make it too far. Before she could understand what had happened, her back was against a tree. He had moved fast but at the same time, he was being careful and pressing his whole body against hers.

"I think you know of what I speak," he rumbled next to her ear. "Or getting your own pleasure from seeing this Sesshoumaru copulate was just the effect of the Blood Moon on my body." He added with a vicious smile and as if knowing what she was thinking he added, "Aye, Priestess, I saw you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 5**

**Initiation into Sesshoumaru's Circle**

**S**he trembled under his body with realization. He had seen her. By the Gods she had hoped he had not, but he just admitted to knowing of her presence in the clearing. How could she have been so stupid? It seemed like she was repeating it again. It was her mistake thinking that he wouldn't notice her. He was a _demon_ for _Kami's_ sake, it was impossible for him not to know what happened around him. However, Kagome knew that dwelling in a past mistake didn't help her now. The question that remained unanswered was a very important one that would decide if she lived or died. What was he going to do about it?

"Do not worry, Priestess," the demon told her. She reeked of uncertainty and fear, something he was expecting even from those who knew not his name. "Today is just your initiation."

"My what?" Kagome was at lost. She had expected to find herself on a puddle of her own blood and body parts before the night was over.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself," he whispered and bit her ear shell making her gasp for air as she fought with the new sensation. "But I'll make an exception for an uninformed priestess." He added as he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked. "During the night of the Blood Moon, if anyone comes upon this Sesshoumaru's festivities, they're expected to follow a series of steps to be accepted into our group." Kagome was getting lost in his husky voice as he tried to explain to her why she was in this predicament. "But those that do not wish to participate will be allowed to walk away freely. However," he opened her top, took her breast into his hand and squeezed. "If they run, they are killed." She moaned as his claw played with her nipple. "If they invited themselves into the circle, after their thoroughly fucked, they are gruesomely killed." Pulling her up, he took the other breast in his mouth and bit it softly. Sucking hard, he let go with a pop sound as the _priestess'_ writhed against the tree. He was enjoying the Initiation. "If they stay and pleasure themselves from the side line, they are asking permission to be a part of our circle."

"No," she moaned. She had hoped that her voice had been stronger than that, but it seemed to not be the case. She had hoped to inform Sesshoumaru that she wasn't interested in his Fuck Circle and that she wanted out. But at that moment, feeling his rough hands over her skin and his mouth on her breast, she couldn't help but compare. This was real. This was Sesshoumaru touching her as she had dreamed. This wasn't an illusion made up by her over reactive mind. And this was way better than she could have imagined.

Sesshoumaru laughed. The sexy sound floated through the deserted clearing making some parts of Kagome's body clench with want. She was obviously not thinking straight. But as his big hand moved over her abdomen and went into her pants, her mind went on a prolonged vacation. It was like 'Good Kagome' was gone and in its place a very wanton things was left. The _demon_ hadn't noticed the change as he finally touched the pearl between her folds and flicked it with his claw. The uninhibited _priestess_ threw her head back and moaned for the entire world to hear. The Demon Lord was taken aback by her response, but didn't stop his ministration even when he felt her hand snaked out from her side and grip the bulge that had formed in his _pants_. He groaned but it was hardly enough to satisfy the exited _priestess_.

With the same hand, she loosened his pants enough to find her way in. Seizing his erection tightly, she moved her hand up to the head, and with her thumb she pressed the tip. He jerked and trembled over her, enjoying the rush her small hand provoked on him.

It was new for him to have a female take such liberties with his body. Most of the time he had to tell them what to do, and here he had a supposed holy _human_ who did with his person as she wished. Still, he couldn't bring himself to simply hate it when his body was enjoying it so much. However, he wasn't about to lose to the supposed inexperienced _priestess_. Squeezing her clit before his middle finger found her wet entrance and dipped in. Sesshoumaru was astounded to find that she was indeed still a virgin. A wicked smirk appeared in his face as he added another finger and his initiated clamped them inside her not wanting to let them out.

She was close. Oh so close, but he wouldn't let her go so easily as he continued to use his fingers to bring her to completion. Kagome wasn't letting him go either. Her hand was fisted around him moving up and down fast, once in while moving her thumb against the head and pressing hard which only made him tense and move his hips forward.

Heavy breathing wasn't one of the things he expected to do until later in the night, and the quiet gasps for the needed air as his body worked the heat she was provoking wasn't something he had anticipated to do so soon either. But at least he knew she wasn't much better off than he was. Her sweat covered body writhed as three of his fingers entered her while his thumb played with the little pearl hidden by her folds. But that was all it took for Kagome to go over the edge as her insides strangled his fingers and he pressed harder her clit. Her body jerked under him, her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure and her hand wrapped tighter around him. He cursed and tensed when his body jolted with the painful pleasure that made him come all over her hand. He growled as the bliss of his end took over and felt her hold on him slack.

The pleasure spasms still ran over his body causing his senses to go haywire and the tired Kagome just toppled over Sesshoumaru and let unconsciousness claim her. She was just too tired after so many nights of restless sleep and sexual frustration that never seemed to end. So when she finally had a real reprieve from her continuous nightmares, she welcomed it open arms. The _demon_ had to admit that he was somewhat disappointed that she had fallen sleep on him, especially after that, but all the same he smiled with anticipation. It only meant that the Initiation had not taken place that night. No problem, he could move the date for some days later, when things would go smoothly and nicely now that she knew of her fate. Meanwhile, it wouldn't do much good if one of her companions woke up and found both of them gone.

Picking her up in one arm and fixing himself with the other, he returned to camp and left the smiling _priestess_ on her strange bed before disappearing somewhere.

* * *

"**W**ench, wake up," screamed someone in the distance. Now, who could that be? Her mind wondered. "Hey, Kagome get your ass out of the bed now!"

"Sit," she said half sleep. Why was he screaming so loud?

"Damn it, Kagome," said Inuyasha again as his face meet the morning ground.

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer, she has seen so tired lately that it's good that she finally had a good night sleep," Sango interceded for her friend.

"Oh, hell no, we still have to find the shard and we have taken too long already. Kikyo would have…"

"Yeah, you're right Inuyasha," said Kagome who was now wide awake. "Kikyo would have found the shard long before we had, but she is not here so you'll have to do with what you have."

"Kagome," he said softly as his ears flattened against his head.

"No, it's ok, really. I'm use to being compared to her but not anymore, Inuyasha, I'm done with that. From now on, I'll make you see how different I'm from her." The priestess said as she got out of her bed and began to pack it ignoring the look on her friends' faces. She wanted to cry actually, and kick something, but she was trying to act mature, at least a little bit. Taking her uniform out of the bag, she headed for the bushes to change but not before taking a fast look around camp.

She saw that the regular members of the team where there and that Sesshoumaru was missing again. She guessed he only stayed during the night and she understood the need perfectly, right about then she also wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as humanly possible but with her luck she would probably end up stuck with him until God knew when. Part of her was also glad that the demon wasn't there that morning. She just didn't know how to look at him after the most vivid dream she had during the whole month. It was somewhat different than usual. It had _felt_ different. For one, the lord had talked about something. She didn't quite remember what but it seemed important at the time. Second, what he did to her was more or less force even when she was a willing participant at the end. Really, the whole thing was strange but she put out of her head soon and finished dressing. Later helping to pack their stuff and heading out a little west toward the playful shard.

* * *

**T**hat same evening, Sesshoumaru returned to camp and was treated the same as the previous night. Inuyasha got angry about something ridiculous and left soon after while Kagome was blushing like crazy but still wasn't putting any distance between them. That was really weird. He had assumed that once she woke up she would try to escape him or just stay out of his range of vision but the foolish human didn't seem to want to do either. Something was off, he knew, but what? Playing along, he just sat under another tree and closed his eyes while the humans went around their nightly routine. Eventually all was quiet until Kagome began to trash in her sleeping bag and moan. No sooner she was awake and running off somewhere like the previous night and Sesshoumaru followed her wondering what she was going to do.

A minute later he was watching her near the hot springs she had visited hours before and it made him think that this was her routine after her friends fell asleep. However, last night there was no river, lake or spring in which to bath so she made due with the cool air of the clearing until he had found her and changed her plans completely. He was also happy to interrupt her one more time but waited until she couldn't escape him.

Kagome continued her ritual as if he wasn't there and began to lose her clothing piece by tempting piece. First was her top that freed her round perky breast for his view. Then her pj pants that revealed long white legs toned after some years of wandering Feudal Japan. Last, the small piece of clothe that she assumed covered more than it really did, leaving her bare for anyone who passed by to see. Sesshoumaru found himself admiring the Priestess's body. Her hourglass figure, plain abdomen and wide hips, and imagined the pleasure of entering her, trusting into her, enjoying the tightness of her being. It wasn't long before he was semi-erect but he would take care of that pretty soon. Watching the unsuspecting priestess enter the water and sigh in contentment as its warmth covered her, he began to shed his armor and kimono to enter the spring from the other side where she wouldn't see him immediately.

Feeling the cozy water swallow him up to his hips, he began to make his way to the Priestess who was enthralled in her bath and maybe something more by the smell of things. Her back was to him, he could see one hand going under water and the other was covered by her hair. Her head was inclined to the side leaving her neck exposed and the dark mass of locks fell into the water to her left. Silently, he came to her and wrapped her in him, guiding his hand under water and placing his lips on her neck. Lightly gliding his mouth over her soft flesh, he called her name and pressed her to him. She felt the bulge in her lower back and shivered. It was surreal and highly impossible that the mighty Lord of the West would get in the hot springs to bath with her, even when it seemed his mind was not into bathing.

"I think it's time for your Initiation, Kagome." He whispered against her ear and lightly licked it afterwards.

"Oh, my god," she mumbled and tried to escape his embrace. "I knew that dream had been too good to be a dream."

Sesshoumaru laughed. He had guessed something along those lines had to have occurred otherwise she had been frantic and more reserved than she had acted.

"So, you dream of this Sesshoumaru frequently. Is that why you can't sleep at night?" He wondered.

"That's not it," she squeaked still trying to be freed of the great Lord.

"Hm, it sounds like that's the case," she could feel his smile against her skin and wondered what else could go wrong only to remember the previous conversation they had shared. She paled. There was no way that that was happening for real even if she had dreamed it more than once or ten times, but who's counting. "You know there is no way out of this."

"You don't know that," replied Kagome feeling his tongue sweep over her vein and trying in vain to suppress an excited shiver. "There has to be a way to avoid me getting into your strange circle."

"But there isn't Priestess." He assured her as his fingers ventured under the water. She gasped when his hand came in contact with her thigh.

"There has to be," she begged. "Talk to the members or something, just don't do _thissssss_." Sesshoumaru chuckled when her phrase ended with a prolonged s, must have been because of his other hand caught her nipple between two of his fingers and twisted it.

"And what is this thing of which you speak?" He said pinching her nipple several times before her hand tried to pry him away from his prize.

"You know what I mean," she scolded him but he didn't seem to care. "Sesshoumaru," she moaned his name.

"Yes?"

"Stop it." She snapped, fighting even more when his hand slipped between her thighs. "You don't want to do this. You don't like humans."

"As always, you are right. I don't like humans. But this Sesshoumaru is not used to being denied of something he wants, you are not an exception Priestess," he told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" turning her around and looking right into her glazed blue eyes he showed her his fangs in frightening smile before answering.

"It means that I like your body Priestess, and I won't stop until I'm the first one to have it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 6**

**Hot Spring **

**P**icking her up and placing her on top of grey rock in the springs, he immediately went into action. Opening her legs without much effort, he lowered his head and breathed over her heated flesh. She trembled as a gasp left her. Soon after, she arced and moaned loudly. His mouth on the little bud between her legs sucked frantically. His fingers held her down and caressed her abdomen. She squirmed under his mouth, but suddenly stilled when his tongue shot out and snaked into her opening. The sensation was strange but pleasant as he began to move his tongue in and out, circling inside her, touching some parts within her that shot small lightings through her body.

The demon seemed to be enjoying his actions since he prided himself in pleasing a female, human or not, and knowing that he was her first just made things more special. It was a rule within his circle that each and every female that was initiated first belonged to him. However, few of them came with the slate clean. The few that did, were female demon sent by their parents to try to sway him to their side or to convince him of taking them as mate. None succeeded for obvious reasons. They had gone to him with a purpose, with greed, and Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of people wanting something from him, not even sex. So this woman he was driving crazy in ecstasies was more than just an initiate. She had stumbled upon his activities by pure chance. It made him wonder why she had masturbated there but it might have been that she got hot from watching. At that moment, it really didn't matter to him why she had been there. He just knew that he wanted her when her eyes followed his figure while he was taking another. He had seen the craving there and now he was indulging her.

Moving one big hand over her, he brought it toward her thigh slowly. Going back to play with the bundle of nerves, he entered her with a lean finger. She buckled as he expected, but he was still in control of the situation. Pulling out and adding another finger, she mewled for him. He moved his fingers with slow, precise abandon, managing to expand her for his entrance and excite her more. His tongue flicked her sensitive point once and slowly moved it around it in a teasing manner before biting softly. A small cry escaped her and her walls clammed around his fingers. She was near her end.

Adding the third finger, he hurried the pace as he felt her closed around him tighter and just as fast let go to clam harder as if she wanted to suck his finger in her. Oh, yes, he knew she was going to be a good rut. Seconds later, mayhem of colors exploited behind her eyes as she pulled his hair in her tiny hand. Her breathing was hard, her gaze hazy and her body sweaty. He licked his lips in anticipation. After all, it was time for the main course.

Not wanting to hold off any longer, he pulled her toward him. Her butt coming off the rock she was in as he positioned her for his entrance. Kagome no longer had the energy or the will to fight him, and to be truthful she was willing to indulge more. Her mind too gone for her to care any longer, she wiggled her lowered ass a bit, catching his attention and racing an eyebrow in question. He didn't have much time to wonder when her long legs captured his hips and pulled him forward, his hard length touching her wet core but not going in.

"So desperate," he murmured and moved forward allowing his erection to press harder on her. Still, he didn't want to hurt her too much since it could detract from his own pleasure. Maybe distraction was in order, again. This woman was really surprising him. One moment shy, seconds later a vixen. Really, what was going on in her head?

Roughly grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples, she threw her head back, enjoying the pleasure pain that he so liked. As he had planned, her arc made it easier for him to push forward and, before she noticed, he was halfway in. Upon coming to the barrier, she tensed but he just bypassed it and hid deep within her.

A long moan escaped her as she felt the fullness of the moment. She didn't have enough time to enjoy it as he began to move soon after, barely giving her a moment to adjust. She didn't complain, however, as the friction began to work marvels on her insides. His movements had been so carefully planned, each thrust perfectly deep with a certain force and speed. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. That was, if his cold way of taking pleasure was as perfect as it felt. Still, for Kagome it wasn't enough by a long shot. She wanted more. She wanted faster and deeper too. She wanted all of him in her and so she went for it. Holding her upper torso steadier, she used it to balance the other busy half. When Sesshoumaru came forward, she had the strength to also push forward and take him deeper. She knew she couldn't maintain it for long. Hell, it would be a miracle if she reached a minute to begin with. But giving the demon lord a taste of what he was missing was very tempting. She wasn't disappointed when he lost his rhythm for a moment and a strangled sound like a suppressed moan reached her ears before catching himself and continuing with his perfect thrust. Kagome did it again, the second time squishing her walls around his member on purpose successfully getting a growl from him.

"You," he managed to munch out. If he had planned for it to be intimidating, it didn't have the desired effect. Kagome simply repeated her actions a couple more times until the demon's speed had increased so much that it was impossible to keep up with it. His once perfect thrusts had becomes mind numbing and delirious to the point of insanity. The motion was erratic and sexy, making her body wish for more ecstasy.

Sesshoumaru's hands had moved from her breast to her hips in order to keep her in place each time he jarred into her delicious anatomy. Sweat had begun to cover his forehead and he tried to keep his control but was failing miserably as the human had managed to shatter his concentration. Now his body was moving on its own, following his own rhythm as it went into hers every nanosecond. She was close again, he could feel it. Damn, he was almost there himself as he felt Kagome clench around him with more force. Two squeezed later and she cried her release for the world to hear, Sesshoumaru not so far behind, drove into her one last time vaguely paying attention as her breasts moved up and down with the force he had applied. A loud growl escaped him and he had been unable to see it coming or stop it as he emptied himself in her small body.

Staying joined for a minute while both of them waited for their wits to come back, they supported each other.

Sesshoumaru was the first to retreat. He had accomplished what he had wanted and there wasn't anything else he needed from the woman anymore. Pulling himself out of her, he lowered her into the water wanting to do the same. He had places to be and wasting any more time there would be pointless.

Washing the sweat from his usually flawless skin, he briefly considered the events of the night. He had hoped to maintain control but it seemed the ex-innocent woman had several tricks under her sleeves. How she had managed to do what many others had tried and very few achieved without experience was beyond him but he was glad. He had to admit that that had been one of the best sex he had ever had. Gracefully getting out of the water, he put his kimono and armor on and disappeared among the bushes.

* * *

**K**agome silently dressed herself as she considered what exactly had occurred in there. Ignoring the little knowledge she had about the sex circle Sesshoumaru owned, she was more interested in how she had become part of it. It wasn't like she had never touched herself before but she truly never had done it in public. That had been a first. Why she did it, she didn't know and was still asking herself that question. What mattered now was that she had finally given herself up to her dream. She wasn't happy about it. Those sensual dreams had been haunting her for the whole month and she would have been too glad to be rid of them, but she never expected them to become a reality. Up until that point, Sesshoumaru had always been something so far away that it couldn't be reached or touched. She had liked it just fine then, but now it had become a conflict of interests and her conscience wasn't too nice about it. Inuyasha had to do with part of the reasons her conscience was berating her right now. The rest was only on principle.

For one, she knew how Inuyasha was and if he found out what had happened that night, it was bound to raise some problems. A more deadly fight between the siblings would happen and that was in the least of their interests at the time with the shards and Naraku hanging around. The half-demon's feelings, although important, were in a second plane since he did the same most of the time and with a dead person nonetheless. His feelings of betrayal were idiotic to say the least and somehow, Kagome had begun to consider herself before his feelings for some time now. To be specific, after the Blood Moon. The other reasons centered about the biased idea that Sesshoumaru was their enemy. She was certain it wasn't a prejudiced opinion if he had tried to kill her several times but, more often than not, he hadn't even bothered with her presence until she intervened in his fights with Inuyasha. However, of all the reasons she could come up with to tell herself that what had happened that night hadn't been entirely right, her being used was the one that bothered her the most. She didn't know why it did, because she had enjoyed every minute of it and she could allege that she had used the demon lord as well. It just did. And she wasn't happy about it.

She signed and looked at the sky almost willing it to throw her a lighting ball and fry her. Seeing that it wasn't happening, she made her way toward camp with heavy feet. At least Inuyasha wouldn't be there when she got back.

* * *

**M**orning came once again for the misfit group after a fragment of the Jewel. Some of the members were rested, others grumpy and one happy but sore. However, she didn't complain in the least when the half-demon began to scream for them to lift camp. Already used to his behavior, she chose to ignore it for the time being since it wouldn't do for them to get into an argument at that time in the morning.

As they marched in relative silence into the forest heading toward the ever present shard several miles away from them, Kagome had the time to consider things with a clearer mind. She had decided not to worry about Sesshoumaru and his cold dismissal. He was like that. Although it slightly hurt her feelings to give her first time to someone like him, she had to admit that it had been amazing. The lack of kisses didn't alarm her. He just liked to keep his distance and she was fine with that. She was certain that he wasn't going to come for more or even go near camp until they left the West entirely. By the next time she saw him that incident would be so far away from her mind that she would almost ask 'Sesshoumaru? Who?' There was no danger and no reason to think about something that had so little importance that she would forget pretty soon. Better yet, she was certain that she was already forgetting everything regarding that event. The previous night she hadn't dreamed about silver haired dog demons with honey eyes and sex body. Yes, she was happy indeed.

* * *

_**B**ig stripped hands wandered over her body in lazy fascination exciting her tender skin. His body lay next to her. His strong chest in front of her, letting her inhale his scent. Sandalwood, masculine, strong. It was intoxicating and made her body heat easily. Although she knew it wasn't the only reason her body was acting so out of control. His head was hidden in her neck, sucking lightly at her ear and moving slowly down her throat. One hand caressed her back with a feathery touch while the other one massaged her breast. She shivered at the delicious attention as she was encouraged into touching him as well. Not wasting precious time, she caught his erection within her fingers and he jumped at the unexpected contact but she felt his smile in her neck. Seconds later, her mischievous actions were being punished. With her face toward the sky, he was posed over her, his mouth playing with a nipple while one of his hands went lowered and touched the bundle of nerves hidden between her folds. Her body trembled with desire and burning passion as her mind was being taken over by the sensations he was provoking in her body._

She moaned and opened her legs to give him better access before suddenly jerking awake. Sweat covered her body and, like days before, she covered her scent. Her breathing was ragged and worry began to consume her. Why was she dreaming of him again? It had only been four days since the last dream. The day Sesshoumaru had appeared in the hot springs to keep her company. She had hoped that, since she hadn't been dreaming about him, it had to do with what they had done and that the dreams wouldn't be coming back. How mistaken she had been. The problem was that now she didn't dare venture far away into the night, not even to calm her raging body, in fear of what might find her in the woods. Even if it was Sesshoumaru, she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 7**

**Forest Adventure**

'_**S**__o tired,'_ she thought as she slowly walked next to her friends. It was only two days after the returning dreams and she felt like crap. Her feet were heavy, her eyes droopy, and her body ready to fall on the ground if she didn't have a decent night's sleep pretty damn soon. But even then, she knew that it wasn't going to happen. Not to Higurashi Kagome anyway. She was certain that she was plagued by a rare sickness she dubbed the unlucky bug. There was no other reasonable cause for her to be going through this rash of undesirable events.

Blaming Sesshoumaru had been fine for the first day but by then, Kagome had run out of things to accuse him of. His perfectness, cold demeanor and even his hair had held her wrath for a few long hours until it was obvious that she was being foolish. Then she blamed herself. If she hadn't gone after Inuyasha she would have never come across his brother and his damn orgy. But, once again, she could blame Inuyasha. If he hadn't been chasing Kikyo's undead skirt, she wouldn't have had to follow him. She gave up after that thought or she would end up blaming her mother, her ancestors, the world and even the gods for her misfortunes. Besides, there was absolutely nothing she could do to change the past. Even if she could travel back in time there was a limit to what she could do.

Sighing in the back of the group, she heard Inuyasha growl toward some moving bushed. Everyone was on guard seconds after, weapons out before they could even blink, looking at the bush as if it would sprout some teeth and try to eat them. Really, it wasn't far from the truth when a pristine white figure walked out of it followed by his green toad, the dragon and the little human girl who happily skipped toward a patch of flowers in the forest floor.

He looked at them.

They looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow in question as he assessed the situation.

"You are still here," he stated. His voice low and uncaring, his face neutral and his golden eyes fixed on Kagome.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The half-demon yelled. "We haven't found the damned shard in your forsaken forest."

"Hm," that much had been obvious if they were still in the West. Sesshoumaru had hoped they would be long gone from his lands but it seemed his incompetent half-brother was more of an idiot that he had first assumed. "Your uselessness amazes me, Inuyasha. I guess Father would be disappointed as well after knowing what a failure you are."

"Hey," exclaimed the offended half-demon. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring the half-breed for the time being, he had a more pleasant endeavor in which to indulge.

"Priestess," he called her.

Kagome stiffened at the husky sound and contained a shiver as she tried to look anywhere but him as her cheeks lightly tinted red. She could imagine the look he had on and really wished she didn't have to see it. At the same time, his muscled arms and abs, tall frame and equally delicious strong legs flashed in her mind's eyes. She was getting horny just from hearing his voice and imagining what it would be like if that night repeated itself. Scolding herself for her wayward thoughts, traitorous mind and similarly traitorous body, she tried to get a semblance of control before the half-demon noticed anything fishy. Besides, it was becoming painfully obvious that the other people in the group expected her to answer.

"Yes," hesitating a little, she gained a bit of courage thinking that he wouldn't do anything in from of her friends. It wouldn't look good if the Western Lord was known to associate himself with humans. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"In which direction is the shard?" He asked her. There was no hint in his voice of anything that exposed what they had done. His expression was neutral, his back erect as he calmly waited for her reply.

As before, Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to answer but she saw no actual reason to keep the information from him. More importantly, it was a sure way to keep the members of the group in one piece. There was no way she was even going to think that what had happened between them would stop him from decapitating her or her friends. It might even be just what he wanted.

"Don't tell him," growled Inuyasha with Tessaiga ready to cut his brother into unwanted tiny portions.

"West," she simply said, "about four miles away from here."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha wailed indignantly.

Nodding briefly, he called Rin and Jaken and began to leave the scene followed by the dragon while his half-brother discussed in a very loud voice why the priestess shouldn't share information with a known enemy. Sesshoumaru knew the half-breed was right but he couldn't complain out loud since her compliance was to his favor. He just hoped she wouldn't do the same if it was Naraku instead of him. Frowning at the thought he vaguely wondered why he cared before ignoring it completely and continuing in his way.

* * *

**I**t wasn't fifteen minutes before he heard someone running towards him. The foolish person was breathless and tired from the little trek in the uneven grounds of the forest. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent greedily enjoying the sweetness of the plum blossoms as its owner ran to him. He knew the scent. Hell, he knew a few spots that could bring her to the bricks of passion in an instant and somehow, he found himself wanting to know more. It was logical, he decided, to want someone who went really well with him in bed. Before, he had had decent partners. There had been those who gave him pleasure, those who sought it but none had managed to combine both as fine as she did. Before that night a week ago, Sesshoumaru was certain he had been missing that spark in his sex life and now he wondered where he would find it again. So, technically, her running to him was good. It made his extremely happy to know that there could be a repeat even though he was certain that Kagome wasn't going there to rut with him. _'What could she want?'_ He wondered before squashing the question into nothingness. What she wanted was none of his business. She was going to him for something. Whatever that something was didn't matter as long as he got what he wished for.

"Jaken," the toad stood in attention when he was called knowing that an order was coming. He didn't know what Lord Sesshoumaru planned. He didn't need to know. He told himself that countless time. But it didn't matter how often he reminded himself of his lower position, the curiosity was driving him crazy. What did Sesshoumaru do when his loyal servant was ordered away? The greenish toad wanted to know but it was not his place to ask. "Take Rin back to the Castle." The firmness of the request didn't leave room for argument. Sesshoumaru's orders were expected to be followed.

"Yes, milord." The toad bowed as his yellow eyes turned to the path his master had walked and was now looking at expectantly. It didn't take a genius to notice it. Although Sesshoumaru's face was impassive, there was a certain shine in his eyes that gave his yearning away. Whatever or whoever was coming, his Lord like its visit. Jaken shuddered. Almost wishing good luck to the poor being that was about to fall in his master's hands.

Moving hastily he called the human child and got her to stay put on Ah-Un long enough for them to take to the sky. After minutes of boredom, the child fell sleep with its guarding trying desperately to stay awake.

* * *

**H**uffing as she ran deeper into the forest, she felt her anger beginning to ebb. It was hard. Especially after the Guilt Session that Inuyasha put her through. Most of his arguments were really stupid only basing it in his personal accounts and misguided believes. The main one was that Sesshoumaru was their enemy which she too happily pointed out wasn't the case. His brother complex was the real problem and that made the Western Lord his enemy not hers. It would be true to say that the half-demon didn't take kindly to her comments. Next, he was accusing her of having no brain whatsoever. That someone with some intelligence wouldn't give information away just because someone else asked. She retorted that, since Sesshoumaru wasn't her enemy, she saw no real reason as to why not answer his question. Besides, what was he going to do with the Jewel Shard? It wasn't like the demon was interested in it anyway. Inuyasha, the smartass, soon added that Sesshoumaru was pretty unpredictable in his motives, actions and even alliances. Kagome agreed, but if the half-demon was insinuating an alliance with Naraku, he should know better than to expect Sesshoumaru to fall for his enemy's trick again. Before long, she was applying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' rule which made the volatile half-demon completely explode. Since he was out of semi-valid arguments, it wasn't long before he entered the Kikyo State and began with the usual speech of 'Kikyo would never do something so stupid like that. She would... blah… blah… blah'. Kagome just tuned him out after a while.

It had taken her two more minutes of why Kikyo was better than her before deciding that enough was enough. His hurtful comments had to stop. Especially after the 'Kikyo is superior to you' remark he let out when he thought she wasn't listening. To his chagrin, she was and it was confirmed when the half-demon was in a comfy crater made to his shape and size. Her sits didn't end after twenty like usual, so he received the quota for the whole coming month.

Kagome was really hurt. However, this time she didn't cry. "If she is so much better why the hell do you stay? Go to her. I don't really care anyway," she replied in anger and left.

In less than ten minutes, she had argued with Inuyasha, walked out on their group and got lost in Sesshoumaru's forest. At first she was sure she had gone straight and hadn't change trajectory during her mindless walk. Later on, it became painfully obvious that she had to have taken several turns before ending wherever she was at. Thinking that things couldn't get any worse than being lost and defenseless in a place where demon roamed, she was proven to be sorely mistaken.

"Priestess," that voice made her stop suddenly. Too afraid of turning back, she just stood there. "Why do you seek this Sesshoumaru?"

Unwilling to answer this time, she clearly heard as some huge piece of metal hit the floor. The thick silence that followed was unnerving, making her heart beat faster at the unknown.

"Answer me." He murmured the order into her ear, his voice husky with want and intent. She was startled when he breathed so near and for a second there, she melted in a little puddle of goo. It wasn't long before her mind was back in her skull. But even then, she didn't move an inch and she almost forgot how to breathe.

"Stubborn are we?" He chuckled, thinking of ways to obtain his so desired answer.

Pressing her back to him, he slowly pulled her head to the side exposing her neck and kissing her cheek. Making his way downward, he tailed his tongue faintly over the skin. The air dried her wet neck making that part more sensitive to the cold and his breath. She shivered. He closed his mouth over her pulsing vein and pulled the exited skin between his lips. Togging lightly, he sucked and scrapped his fangs against her skin a little. Her response was an exited moan and a desperate attempt to touch him.

Moving his hand under her blouse, he thanked in his mind whoever invented this kind of easy getup. He pulled down the material that covered her assets and grabbed her breast. With one claw, he flicked her nipple before squishing and rolling it between his two fingers. Not loosing time at all, with his other hand he ripped the panties right off and touched her heated core. She was wet and ready for him. There was no need to waste in foreplay when she could accept him easily.

Fondling his own clothes, he let his pants fall to the floor and freed his much ready erection from the confines of his underwear. Positioning the girl in four there were she was, he impaled her from behind as she cried at the unexpected intrusion. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name like he was God himself. It pleased him like no other had done before, and that made him wondered why before her tactic was applied once again and she took him so deep his mind went blank for a second. He knew there were dangers to expending himself inside her and most of the time he avoided it at any cost. But with this girl, this woman, there was something that made it impossible for him to stop himself once she provoked him. Lifting her right leg, he went deeper still into her. The angle perfect for her pleasure as her grip on him didn't slack.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 8**

**Situation**

She lashed onto his neck and sucked leaving a red spot in his otherwise pale skin. He didn't particularly care as he once more thrust forward and hit home. As he moved faster, she eventually had to let go of that spot in his neck and throw her head back as she moaned. She had long forgotten anything else but the pleasure of his big body over hers, entering her rashly and fast. His slight red tinted eyes didn't scare her. If she was truthful, it turned her on. But there was no way that she was letting him know. Him being Sesshoumaru, he would probably make his eyes change back to the usual blood heating gold. Kagome like the honey colored eyes, and would probably associate the red ones with Inuyasha in his demon state. But in this particular case, having Sesshoumaru seem like he was losing control, just made things more exciting. Somehow, having sex with such a wild creature was what really turned her on. It was beside the point to think that it could be dangerous to her. It was that possibility for danger that made things so exhilarating.

Unable to move as she wished since she was under him and being completely at his mercy, Kagome used her muscles to clasp him inside her. A growl was her answer as she used the oncoming orgasm to squeeze harder and motivate the demon more. His jerking but still fast moves hit a very sweet spot that made her see a bit of heaven, but she wanted more. Using her legs to pull him closer, there was little space left between the two as he pounded into her with unseen speed. His pubic hair slightly gracing the bundle of nerves hidden in her glittering folds made electricity run up and down her back and her clung harder at him. She was unable to talk or think coherently as the blinding lights went off right behind eyes and a scream of fulfillment left her tired lips. Her clamping walls held him inside with unknown strength. He was unable to still his body from coming as the same effects wracked his body into completion.

His eyes slightly dazed as he closed them and pressed his forehead to her shoulder trying to regain back the control he had let go. Breathing deeply and once more portraying the mask of indifference, he pulled himself out of her and moved away. Somewhere during the last three hours he had lost his clothing, but he didn't care that he was completely naked in a forest with some pestering humans walking right next to a barrier he had been force to erect to avoid detection. Feeling the control he had lacked before return to him, he went to pick up his discarded clothing and get dressed. As before, he had nothing else to do there.

Kagome, however, didn't think like him. Her clothes were ripped when, in a need to have flesh against flesh, he pulled it off her body. Her underwear didn't make it to the first minute. She was naked like the day she was born and he was just going to walk out on her as if she was yesterday's news. Simply put, he couldn't be doing that to her. She understood that he was all powerful and that people did what he told them to do. She was fine with that and she certainly didn't care. But the repercussions of their tryst in the forest were too much to ignore, even by him.

"Where are you going?" she asked him when he was done and walking away from her. He stopped but didn't turn around to answer her. "You can't leave me here," she told him. Nothing indicated that she was going to cry, but the begging part was somewhat present. Slightly turning around so that she could see his face, he lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Your friends are looking for you," he stated not knowing where this was going. The woman knew how he was. What, in Kami's name, had made her call to him when he was leaving?

"Exactly."

"I was under the impression you would want to return to them." He was standing right in front of her by then, looking into her soulful blue eyes.

"I do, but," she stopped, collecting the wayward thoughts, "things wouldn't go well if Inuyasha smelled this."

"You hide it from him." Another statement that he really didn't know how it made him feel. He had thought that the priestess and the half-demon were in a relationship, and the lack of a mating mark meant that the half-breed was not serious and the priestess wasn't either since she hadn't demanded the right to mate him. No big deal, it happened all the time. While priestesses acted as pure beings in the eyes of their society, they were whores that lay with a male when the need arose. They tried to not get pregnant because then things became more complicated. To them, an offspring meant that their status as a doer of good had been ripped from their hands. At the same time, mating to a demon was also very frowned up, more so than getting pregnant and not knowing who the father was. However, this priestess was a strange one and she seemed to like Inuyasha more than the previous one had. So, he had been somewhat surprise to find that he had been the first one to touch her, but at the same time, he didn't worry. It only meant that his brother was going to be second and not vice versa. He had seen the way Inuyasha protected the priestess and now it led him to believe that the half-demon felt for her more than he let on. The idiot was probably anxiously waiting the day the once innocent priestess would give herself to him. However, he felt things were getting complicated and fast. His brother not knowing meant that the girl cared for him and didn't want him to know that she wasn't pure anymore. Her actions screamed shame and deceit. It made him feel like the dishonorable secret that had to be hidden and he didn't like the feeling at all. His iced heart beat frantically in his chest as several emotions just flew out of the sac in which he had them imprisoned. Jealousy, anger, hate and even self-recrimination. Sesshoumaru didn't like them at all and didn't know how to react to them. Besides, he should not care.

"Yes," was the reply he didn't really expect. "There are many things in play and getting Inuyasha angry would be disastrous."

"What do you mean?" It was the first question he dared to ask, truly not knowing the answer and not demanding one for the first time.

"Inuyasha protects me and if he found that his Ice Prick of a brother just bedded his best friend he would go into a rage and want vengeance. I'm not even going to imply that you would lose to him. Bottom line is that I don't have the luxury of letting Inuyasha die at your hand or any other. I need his help to collect the Jewel shards."

"So you're using him"

"No, we are helping each other," she told him looking at him in the eyes. "He wanted the jewel. I can find its shards for him as long as he protects me. Although he no longer wishes for the Jewel, he wants revenge against the half-demon that killed his previous love for it."

"Hn" he had been right, she was hiding him. Even then, what she said was also true. It was obvious that he didn't care enough to actually see into the workings of his half-brother's group. He knew of the jewel, had used one shard once, had known his brother's group was hunting the shards and that they continue to hunt them. The reasons behind it elude him and he couldn't find it in himself to care unless it directly affected him.

Naraku affected him. The half-demon was like a plague that spread over the country but there was no way to stop. Said plague was ingenious, hiding in the most unexpected places, knowing each of his enemy's weakness. The only thing through which they were able to track him down was the shards and they needed a priestess for that. A dead priestess was of no use to anybody and Inuyasha did his work rather well even if Kagome was kidnapped once in a while. Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't willing to take over his brother's group if he had to kill him. One little human was enough for him. Bedding one that he didn't need to look after was also fine, but that was the limit. "Follow me."

He knew when he was beat. If Inuyasha found out about their relationship –if it could be called that– and died, Naraku would have the advantage. Sesshoumaru might be willing to do a lot of things but giving the advantage to the enemy wasn't one of them. However, this also put a question to their actions. Would Sesshoumaru and Kagome be willing to do it again if they had another opportunity? In the demon's case was an unknown. He had to admit that he liked the human. She was a hellcat in bed –or more like grass and any other surface- and he had never found such a complementing partner as her. In spite of her humanity, Sesshoumaru didn't know if he was willing to let her go just yet. Kagome, on the other hand, was on a guilty trip. She knew Inuyasha went to Kikyo all the time but it just didn't feel the same to her. Still, her id and body had deserted her long ago. While her ego tried to keep her in control, the desire for Sesshoumaru's body was just too much to handle specially when he was that close. Because of this, her moral code came into play. It wasn't like she had been planning to wait until marriage to have sex but she had hoped to at least like the guy. The demon in front of her didn't fall into the likeable category. Desirable, absolutely, but with that iceberg personality of his, it was hard to like him let alone love him. Not that Kagome thought he was capable of loving her back. It was obvious that she wasn't marrying him but now she was his fuck buddy. For how long was beyond her. What she did want to know was, now that she belonged to his 'circle', what was expected of her? She was not, in any way, going to do a repeat performance with a complete stranger. Not even with someone she knew. She wasn't making the same mistake twice. Her id be damned, she just wasn't whore material.

Following the demon into the forest, naked as the day she was born, Kagome was led to a river. The water seemed cold but she didn't care. As she had said before, there were things that needed to be done to avoid disaster. Cooling her body down was one of them. Forget Inuyasha and the group, she was having a problem. Apparently, just seeing Sesshoumaru was enough to make wet.

* * *

**S**ango was beyond worried and very close to panicking. Kagome had been gone for more than three hours and it was almost night. If her friend didn't appear right about then, a half-demon was going to get it. He didn't know how dangerous the forest of the West was to humans. Hell, she had just heard stories but they were closer to those horror movies that Kagome talked about once.

"Sango," called Miroku, "I hear something by the water."

The slayer perked her head up as she hoped it was Kagome. She knew the priestess' need for water was unrealistic and it made her wonder sometimes if she was a sprite instead of a priestess.

"I'll go first and check. You stay here," ordered the demon slayer. If it was Kagome, she didn't want the pervert to see her naked.

"But Sango, what if you need help?" The intention was obvious; however, it didn't go with the innocent face the monk was portraying.

Clenching her teeth in order to calm herself, she hoisted up Hiraikotsu menacingly making the monk take a step back. A dark look sent his way had him laughing in fear. "I'll call you," she said before disappearing toward the river.

Minutes later, Sango was back barking orders that Miroku was hard pressed on following. She seemed angrier than before but it didn't stop him from asking what the hell was going on.

"Kagome is there alright," she told him. "It seems she was attacked by a demon and she managed to kill it but not before her clothes was destroyed."

"Maybe I should see her. She might need the comfort I could bring," said Miroku heading toward the river.

"Monk, if you give another step in that direction you won't wake up 'til tomorrow," said the slayer low and dangerous.

"My dear Sango, don't be jealous, I'm just helping a friend in need," with a charming smile that he hoped swayed the unbending demon slayer, he looked her way. The look he receive was exactly what he knew was going to be, jealousy and indignation at his actions giving the irate slayer a pink tint in her cheeks.

"Go get her bag," she told him. "Now, monk," and she turned back toward the river. Stopping suddenly, her eyes twitched as Hiraikotsu banged into the monk's head leaving unconscious. "He never learns," said Sango as she made her way toward camp. Now that the monk couldn't do it, she had to get some clothes for Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 9**

**Going Home**

Two weeks. It had been too long since their encounter and it was driving her crazy. She was beyond tired. Actually, she looked like the walking dead, but there was nothing she could do to remedy it. As far as she knew, the only medicine able to solve her problem was strolling around Feudal Japan doing god knew what far away from her. Kagome had been thrilled once more when she was able to sleep for one night and the following one as well. She dared to hope that he wasn't going to be haunting her dreams anymore. How foolish could she be? She should have known better. Those dreams returned again. But she had noticed the pattern. The only person who was able to stop them for a while was Sesshoumaru and after last time, she didn't think he was coming that close ever again.

Oh, when she had noticed the pattern she had tried to fix the problem through other means. It shamed her that she had almost done something like that but she had been desperate. At first she had thought that it was the sex part that calmed her body enough to let her sleep. However, there was only one way to find out if this was true or not. Personally, she wasn't that happy to be touched by someone else and although that made her stop for a minute to think why, she decided to ignore it. If the dog wasn't going to be there, what did it matter?

Foolishly she had waited until Kouga appeared. He had been long overdue since his last appearance and Kagome just knew he would show up pretty soon. She wasn't disappointed in the least when he did appear.

After the half-demon and wolf had discussed why she was or wasn't Kouga's woman, she asked the wolf to speak alone with him. She explained part of the problem, leaving Sesshoumaru out of it but making sure the wolf understood that this was a trial run and that it didn't mean what he obviously thought it meant. The smile in the wolf's face was priceless and he didn't waste any time in hugging her and groping her. It had gone from mildly bad to extremely wrong in seconds.

Regardless that it was Kouga, someone who she knew and wasn't ugly but in fact attractive, she just couldn't do it. It didn't feel right. Her body didn't feel right. She had told him to stop, but the idiotic mongrel had never understood the meaning of no, so she was pretty sure 'stop' didn't mean the same to him as it did everybody else. He had continued to touch her.

Despairing a little, she thought of a way to get him off her without him dying in the process. Calling Inuyasha was out of the question and she preferred to handle it without her friends finding out. It had been good that her idea had somewhat worked. Having practiced for some time in ways to protect herself without using her arrows, she had learned to infuse other objects with her spiritual powers. Her clothes were among them and so she had used that. She had still been dressed too, making the sting more powerful.

Kouga had been stunned but after she let all her anger on him, he turned tail and left feeling sad and undesired. She had said good riddance, but now she felt bad for doing that to him.

Shrugging those feeling aside she concentrate on trailing behind her friends as they marched through the western forest following the annoying shard –for some reason Sesshoumaru never returned with or without it-, she thought of what to do. It had been some time since she had been home and she was beyond tired of sleeping in the cold hard floor. They also were low on ramen and anything else they would need for the never ending journey of chasing a playful shard.

Besides that, she just needed to get her ass out of Feudal Japan for a while. She was having this feeling, like she was being watched, and she didn't like it in the least. She remembered the mysterious disappearance of her underwear all those weeks ago and the closet pervert, but these feeling went beyond that. During those previous weeks, she was sure she being watched during her bathing time, but now it was every minute. Whoever was stalking her didn't sleep much.

Coming to a decision, she walked pass Miroku and Sango to stroll next to Inuyasha. His ears were moving like fans, perked up and from side to side taking in all the noises. He didn't say anything and she just left the breeze travel through her dark hair before choosing her words.

She took a deep breath into her lungs giving the idea of relaxation before saying anything. "Inuyasha, I should return home tonight," was the soft comment said with a stress-free smile.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly letting her take several steps before she also stopped. He looked at her as if he was thinking things through. "Ok" he said before walking on.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Never had Inuyasha let her go home without making some kind of fuss. The argument she had thought up deflated in her mind like a balloon without air, leaving her with a finger up in the air ready for a long tirade and her mouth open in disbelief.

Standing like an idiot, the group went ahead of her thinking that she would eventually catch up. Seeing that it wasn't happening any time soon, they stopped and looked back.

"Hey, Kagome," called Shippou from Sango's shoulder. "You coming?"

"Yes," she called back and began to walk toward the awaiting group.

* * *

**A**s many nights before, they prepared the campsite. Some of them bathed and other gathered food and began to prepare dinner. It was the usual thing, except that Kagome was also packing her bag. The yellow thing was way lighter than before and a little deflated in the absence of the items that had been already used and disposed of. She was softly singing a song from her time as she merrily prepared things. Once she was done, she pulled the bag toward Kirara who was going to take her to the well. However, Inuyasha interceded.

He had been watching her the whole time. Every action, every breath she took. He was fascinated for some unknown reason. Her shapely legs, the curve of her breast, even the slight movement of her lips while she sang. It was arousing him like never before and he couldn't help himself for finding her more desirable than ever. She had changed, he admitted. Something had happened in the lasts months that made her more beautiful. It didn't mean in the least that Kagome wasn't beautiful, because she was; just that she seemed more mature and ready for him. And by the Gods above, she was going to be his.

This hadn't been something that he had thought up just then. No. He had been thinking about it for some time now and he had come to a decision that night. He was going to get his head straight and stop visiting Kikyo, but more important than that, he was going to ask Kagome to accept his feelings. He knew he had screwed up several times and that he hadn't been exactly good to her but he was willing to change. Hell, it had taken him some time to finally see that he cared for Kagome, now he was ready to admit to her that he loved her and was willing to commit to her. There would be no more Kikyo or any other female. He was going to be hers and she was going to be his.

With that plan in mind, he took the bag from her small hands and flipped it over his shoulder. Looking toward the north and mentally calculating the time it would take him to get half way to the well, and where he would confess his feeling, he mumbled, "I'll take you. It will take too long with Kirara."

The cat bristled at the insult but only transformed into her small form and high tailed to Sango's lap. She knew that she couldn't argue his point not matter how much her ego suffered.

Slightly surprised by his request, even if it didn't sound like one, Kagome decided that it couldn't hurt. Besides, Inuyasha was right, he was faster than Kirara. It meant that she would be home in no time avoiding any dangerous alone time near the well. It wasn't that she didn't trust the cat. She did. With her life. But she knew there were more dangerous creatures out there. Her stalker could be one of them just like Lord Sesshoumaru was. However, that didn't mean that she didn't suspect Inuyasha. It was strange for him to offer to take her home in the middle of the night. He wanted something. What? It was a matter of time before she found out.

* * *

"**W**hy have we stopped, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the half-demon who decided to make a detour without her knowing. Usually it wouldn't have matter, but he just had to stop in a clearing of the scariest forest she had ever been in. It was ridiculous really. There had been thousands of deadly incidents in forest similar to this one but, somehow, this one was at the top of the "Do not Walk Alone at Night" list.

"We just need to talk," answered the half-demon.

"Talk!" squealed Kagome, her heart beating fast in her chest just thinking of what they had to talk about. Inuyasha's expression didn't give anything away and that was just making it worse. What if he wanted to ask her about Sesshoumaru? She knew it sounded illogical. Inuyasha wouldn't mention his brother's name in a conversation unless it discussed how to kill him. But, what else was there to talk about if not of her dirty little secret? "About what?"

"A-about you… and me," stammered out the increasingly nervous half-demon.

"Us?" Kagome said with wonderment.

"Yeah," confirmed Inuyasha, "us."

"What about us?"

"Kagome I-I want you to know how important y-you are to me," he began. "These few years have been a rude awakening for me and, lately more than ever, things have… changed…"

"Change how, Inuyasha?" Kagome knew when something serious was going to be said and, beside the spooky atmosphere that surrounded the place, she felt that whatever Inuyasha was going to declare it was going to be earth-shattering for her. She didn't know if she was ready to hear him say that Kikyo was more important than her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the dead priestess. At the same time, maybe it was better that way. If she knew for sure that the half-demon's feelings would never be hers, then she could move on.

Inuyasha moved closer when he saw the dejected look in her face. It made her look vulnerable and his instinctual need to protect began to rise. Unable to stop himself, he took her in his arms and hugged her to him, his scent beginning to cover hers and making it clear to any other demon that, at least for that moment, he was there to protect her. "I-I l-love…" he stuttered softly. A little disappointed in his lack of guts, Inuyasha cleared his throat before clearly saying, "I love you."

"Huh?"

"I-I love you, Kagome. For longer than I had known." He confessed. "Your similarity to Kikyo is just that," he needed to say this. He needed for her to know that her resemblance to Kikyo was not a factor in his decision. "It's only physical. You are nothing like her. You are more caring, more cheerful and supportive than Kikyo would ever hope to be. Especially compared to how she is now. You, Kagome, are the female I choose to spend the rest of my life with."

"Inu, oh my god, Inu." Tears fell happily from her eyes. Never, emphasis in never, had she thought that Inuyasha would say something like that. To her no less. She couldn't believe it. As the idea finally began to be accepted in her mind, she placed her hands over mouth in utter disbelieve. She looked at Inuyasha in the eyes, and then looked at his chest lost in thought before looking at him again. He seemed nervous but concerned with her response. More tears felt before she hugged him back and heard him exhale in relieve.

As if predestined to happened, his faced moved towards hers. In a second, his firm lips brushed over hers sending heat spiraling into her body. She gasped surprised by the sudden change. He took this opportunity to cover her mouth with his and dip his tongue to play with hers. Kagome moaned into him and her eyes drifted closed when his wicked tongue rolled over hers and made hers follow his into his mouth making the kiss something so sensual and hot that she her knees buckled under her. Thanks goodness that Inuyasha placed his arm around her back to hold her to him. It didn't matter what type of poodle of goo she became, he wasn't going to let her fall.

No other kiss she had receive was anything like this, fervent and needy but caring all the same. He loved her, he said. With that, Kagome was more than happy to kiss him back to his heart's content. However, she tensed when his hand went to grab her ass and the other was wandering up to her breast. Her eyes opened suddenly and she pushed him back from her. "No!" She gasped in shock. She didn't know if that word was directed toward Inuyasha or her own mind. She guessed that it didn't matter anymore as her hands trembled near her face in question, fear and shock.

With the palm of one trembling hand, she cleaned the faster coming tears. She closed her eyes to clean them while she cried in desperation. "No." The sound was broken with her sobs as she stepped away from Inuyasha until she was a heap of clothes against a tree.

"Kagome?" the half-demon was at lost. What the hell had he done wrong? He could have sworn that she had been enjoying herself. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I can't…" she cried. "I can't, Inu-u-uyasha. I can't. I can't. I can't."

It was a chant. There was no other way to describe the continuous wailed that smacked the air out of his lungs. She… didn't want him? A second ago she was all over him and now she didn't want him! "Why?" He couldn't believe this was happening to him. "Why don't you want me?"

"I can't."

"You can't?" he screamed at her. "What kind of excuse is that? I'm here, pouring my heart out to you and you _can't_."

"I love you, Inuyasha," she finally said after a several seconds of silence, "but I can't, I simply can't." _'Not after that'_, she added in her thoughts.

"Fine. I get it," he said before disappearing into the night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as more tears fell. "Where did you go, Inuyasha?" _'Oh no, he didn't just do that'_, she thought grudgingly. "Inuyasha, get back here you jerk! Inuyasha!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 10**

**New Wish**

A rustle to her left. Another to her right. _'Please, not another creepy forest with monsters.'_ Somehow, she didn't think she was going to get her wish.

She was, once again, in the middle of nowhere because an idiot hanyou couldn't take not having his feelings returned, which was not necessarily true. She loved him. Very much indeed. But, between the offensive remarks and the blinding pain she felt each time he went to Kikyo that love had lessened into something manageable that told her that maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha wasn't the only one. She hadn't notice the extent to where her feelings had changed. Actually, she hadn't wanted to notice. She had been so stuck on Inuyasha for so long that it had been impossible to not think and act like she loved him. And today she would have kissed him and probably made love with him if it wasn't for one thing. Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha had kissed her, she couldn't help but wonder how Sesshoumaru's kiss would taste. For a long moment, Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's hands were the ones touching her… until the soft, caring movement with which Inuyasha handled her made her realize that that wasn't the case and Sesshoumaru wasn't there. That was why it hurt so much. She couldn't simply love Inuyasha when she was thinking of someone else. It wasn't fair to her or the hanyou, and maybe even Sesshoumaru. Then the horror of her admittance was crushing. She just didn't love Inuyasha to that extent anymore. She couldn't allow him to hurt her that way. Not again.

Sesshoumaru was another matter entirely. She didn't love him. There was no way that she could love someone as cold and uncaring as that emotionless demon. And so she kept telling herself that an image of Sesshoumaru popping up while she was kissing someone else didn't mean anything. She could admit that the guy had an uncanny way of creeping into her thoughts but there was nothing to it. There were not the familiar butterflies in her stomach, or sweaty palms, or anything of the sort. So, she concluded there was nothing to worry about.

Anyways, she should be finding her way to the well. However, that was proving to be difficult not knowing where she was. Also, the foliage was so dense that she could barely see the stars and there was little chance of her just bumping into the well. Standing up and sniffling as she tried to make her tears stop, she looked around, picked her yellow backpack that Inuyasha had dropped when they had arrived and headed to her right. She had no idea if that was the right way, but if she was lucky she could find a village before a yokai ate her. She was weaponless after all.

"Why?"

Kagome was startled by the deep voice that was so familiar and turned around immediately while she cleaned her face of the falling tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you love him?" he asked again, his face serious and unreadable.

"This has nothing to do with you," was her answer.

"Doesn't it?" he sought the assurance for no reason he could he name.

"No, Sesshoumaru, it doesn't," snapped Kagome a little desperate for privacy hoping to cry some more when he wasn't around. Her answer, however, didn't convince him. "What gave you the most remote idea that my relationship with Inuyasha had anything to do with you?"

"You slept with me." A simple, true answer that said nothing and too much at the same time. Was he feeling guilty for that little fact now when weeks ago he had been all over her like an animal in heat? She couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru feeling remotely guilty by what he had done. In fact, the whole talk was making no sense whatsoever unless he was trying to boost his humongous ego by convincing himself that she had chosen him over his brother.

"So," she shrugged giving little importance to the fact that he was the only male she had ever had a sexual relation with. "People do it all the time where I'm from. It's not something exclusively reserved to one man."

And that fact was like a bucket of cold water to Sesshoumaru. Why? He had no clue but he was sure he hadn't felt so much in a long time. The cold, suppressed anger invaded him again making him close his hands into fists to avoid blowing a fuse right there. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had some power, even if it was so minimal, over him. Being the second time in minutes that such unexplained emotion gripped him, he was somewhat weary of what he said and did. He was having some seriously weird reaction to the whole thing and he couldn't help but wonder if the confusion, hurt and, dare he said, relief of how the situation with Inuyasha had ended was the reason behind the wayward emotions that assailed him.

As usual, Sesshoumaru had to admit that, while he wasn't that in touch with his emotions, facts and reactions to a situation spoke loudly to him. This time he was adding up those two up and coming with an unreasonable answer. It made him wonder if he had felt secure in the possession of his latest conquest. He knew of her feeling for the half-demon and he had to admit that it stung his pride not being the one she desire. However, he knew how Inuyasha was and had calculated that his half-brother wasn't going to show the interest and commitment Kagome desired. He had bet the whole seduction on that fact, planning to give her what she wished, an intimate, physical relationship once in a while to relieve the tensions that being around Inuyasha created. He also gained her virginity, he admitted with pride, and a delicious, willing bed partner when he wished. He had made plans of taking her to one of the meetings of the Circle to finally present her to them but thought she wasn't ready for such a shock as of yet. There was much she had to learn and he was more than willing to teach her. Inuyasha's declaration had shot down a lot of plans, especially those including the Circle. Now he knew he wasn't ready to share her. Just thinking about it put him on edge but it also made him appreciate his need for complete dominance over her. Very few females had resisted his control in bed. When they had been in his bed, the challenge had lasted seconds before they happily let him take control. Kagome had managed to be submissive and challenging at the same time. She gave to passion as soon as he touched her but wasn't afraid to demand and seek more when she wanted it.

With those thoughts in mind he couldn't help but be exited at another opportunity to have sex with her. The reaction was instantaneous. His already half erect member became rock hard as he neared her planning to seduce his reluctant target one more time. The memories of those two previous times suddenly struck him as not being enough. He felt starved for her touch and an unreasonable desire to taste her pouty, rosy lips shook his control.

Sesshoumaru stalked towards her and felt her tense under his desire-filled eyes. His smoldering gaze travelled from exposed swan-like neck to the fullness of her breasts. He could see her puckered nipples rasped the thin material of the "bra" and the mouth watering scent of her arousal enveloped his mind with hazy, burning desire.

"I hope you don't mind a repeat performance of the other day, then" he managed to growl out as he reached for her and crushed her shivering frame to his muscular, powerful one while walking her back against a tree. He could imagine her slick, slippery cunt all warm and inviting wrapping around his cock, unwilling to let go.

Hardly containing his excitement, he pressed her back against the rough bark and formed a sturdy, camouflaging barrier around, isolating their position from a possible curious observer. With the privacy he desired, Sesshoumaru lost no more time and, without much of a warning, he ripped her underwear. In seconds his fingers were lightly touching and confirming that her silken folds were wet with her response to him, her desire for him. That was all the encouragement he needed. The following moment, two long clawed fingers filled her pussy and Kagome shuddered and gasped at the sudden intrusion with incredible delight. With a control he wasn't sure he could keep for long, he retracted his finger and entered her again, establishing a slow, sensuous rhythm that would gradually take her to a place of unadulterated bliss.

Kagome clung to his shoulders while he held her up, legs partially around his hips and his fingers pumping her higher. She moaned with every penetration and begged him for more, but Sesshoumaru refused to indulge her yet. It was time she learned who she belonged to, he decided. Inuyasha would never be able to give her this. To prove his point, his thumb shadowed the contour of her clit, pressing and releasing the exited nerve in such a way that filled Kagome with frustration as the pressure wasn't enough to get her off.

"Please, please, Sesshoumaru," she begged him, her blue eyes unseeing as the pleasure steadily mounted.

The devil man chuckled, the sound husky and hot, prickling at her ears. He softly bit her lob before kissing and licking his way down her neck as she writhed beneath him in an effort of increasing the pressure in her clit. No such luck.

Managing to steady her against the tree, he skipped her covered breast and continued down. Her cry of disappointment as he extracted his wet fingers was soon followed by a keen shriek of renewed passion. Her lovely legs were on his shoulders and her green skirt soon fell off as he speared his tongue into her cunt. She buckled under the continuous onslaught, screaming her enjoyment into the warm night air. Eating her up had become an obsessive thought for the last couple of day. Just thinking of her warm juices coating his taste buds had been enough to give him a permanent erection for hours. And now, as he tasted her all over again, he couldn't dream of never having the syrupy sweetness of her pussy again.

Slurping all he could for the allotted time, he used one finger to spread the luscious fluids to her anus while he held her up with his other arm. He felt her tense in uncertainty but the pleasure of just touching the nerve laden area was enough to distract her. Still, he wouldn't take her there yet but an introduction was needed. Massaging the forbidden entrance, he began to push his middle finger inside in a slow fashion giving her time to become accustomed to such simple penetration. Before long Kagome was shuddering in his grasp, the thin coat of sweat covering all her body as the temperature escalated.

_Just a little more_, he told himself, _she's almost ready to come_.

Like he had guessed, Kagome was in the verge of finding completion. She only needed a little push. Sesshoumaru was all for that little push. The continuous penetration in her rear and the lapping motion of his tongue was not enough but when he exchanged his tongue for his thumb and grasped her clit between his lips, the wail of fulfillment shook her body as it clenched both fingers in her orifices and he continued to assault her clit with his stroking tongue.

The pleasure was a tidal wave through her body that made her vagina spasms over and over. Sesshoumaru didn't give enough time to recover from the ground shaking orgasm and in record time had loosened his pants to release his cock that somehow gave the impression of being angrily neglected.

Holding her to the tree, Sesshoumaru was on her discarding her shirt with the bra and playing with her hard tipped nipples as he plunged into her with a groan of satisfaction. As tight as ever and with her wall fluttering over his hard member, he found himself pushing into her as far as he could go. Taking a deep breath for control, he pulled out slowly until only the mushroom head remain before thrusting hard into her. Repeating the process several times, Sesshoumaru found that he was barely holding himself back as he tortured himself and her with measured, calculated penetration.

"Can't take it anymore, Sesh…" cried Kagome, moaned and trashed as he hit home one more time.

"But it's so sweet to feel you clenching me, so sweet it's addictive," acknowledged the demon with a growl that shimmied down her spine and into her convulsing cunt.

"But… but… Harder…" His dick jerked when she ordered him to fuck her like there was no tomorrow, and maybe she was right, because he didn't think he would survive such torturous, slow penetration for much longer. "Please?"

"As you wish, Priestess," he promised, "as you wish."

With new found abandon, he speared into her squishing cunt earning encouraging mantras of 'yes' and 'faster' as he wrapped hard fingers around her breasts and squeezed. He was close too, he recognized as a rivets of sweat got into his vision making it impossible for him to see Kagome's flushed face and unfocused, dark blue eyes. His shoulders and back was tense and his balls were pulled tight against his skin. Her quivering, hot pussy gripped him with greedy desire to keep him inside as his thrusts became erratic and desperate. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer inside her, he snaked a hand between and stroke her clit.

The release of the pressure in a powerful shudder wracked over Kagome as she tried to breathe in enough air to cry out. Sesshoumaru didn't stop. He kept thrusting even as every muscle in his body tried to lock him in place as hot spurring come was released from the tip of his cock. The warm sensation threw Kagome higher. As it had begun to ebb her body was wracked with little continued shudders.

With unexpected candor, Sesshoumaru lodged himself in her body, unwilling to move more than necessary, and gathered her in his arms. Hardly understanding the illogical need to keep her close and possess her in every way, he tipped her head back, focused in her rosy lips and plunged into them like a pirate for treasure. He waged war against her disobedient tongue and captured it and sucked at it in recklessness. She moaned against him and clamped his dick inside her bringing it back to life like never before.

Leaving any further pretend for another time, he left her mouth to venture toward her neck. Placing his nose in the juncture of her neck, he breathed in their mingled scents with satisfaction. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

"I'm taking you with me," he told her. He didn't want to chase opportunities to see her, especially when the half-breed returned to take her back to their group. He got a feeling that Inuyasha wouldn't be that agreeable to leaving her alone. The half-demon's new found feelings wouldn't let him and Sesshoumaru wanted to enjoy this opportunity very much. Besides, Kagome was stark naked, her clothes having been destroy while he was clawing them away.

Luckily for him, she just nodded having been too tired to do anything else but fall sleep in his arms. He was grateful for the reprieve. God knew there wouldn't be anyone brave enough to stick close to her once her wits were back.


End file.
